Thanks For The Meal!
by The Wumbologist
Summary: "She is clay in his hands and he is the artisan of her arousal. The thought crosses her mind as Natsu winks at her before disappearing underneath her dress" A naughty NatsuxWendy story. Rated M for sexy times.


**Author's Notes: **I'm baaaaaaack! I had this delightfully naughty idea the other day and just had to publish it. I'm a bad, bad dude. Hide yo kids, hide yo wife! Consider this an incredibly late entry for Wentsu week.

Shout outs to everyone who continue to read and review my stories. "It's Just That Time Of Year Again" gets fantastic traffic still and I'm so happy you guys like it!

* * *

**Thanks For The Meal  
**  
A Fairy Tail story  
**  
**By The Wumbologist**  
**

* * *

Wendy is never one to lose control of herself.

Always welcoming, temperate and polite, she is the very model of calmness and good conduct; especially when placed next to any of her rowdy guildmates. Even when she fights the driving force is never rage or anger; she uses her emotions to guide her, prioritizing the defence and health of her teammates above all else.

When it comes to Natsu, however, all of her control seems to leave her, carried away as autumn leaves on gentle winds. Maybe it was his infectious personality. Perhaps it was his reckless attitude, or his hungry gaze and surprisingly dextrous hands. If she were to be honest with herself, it was some combination of those and more...

She finds herself on top of him, arms wrapped around his neck and locking lips fiercely. She never knows exactly how it starts; Natsu manages to somehow touch her in _just_ the right way to light the fire within her. Their formerly soft kisses and gentle rubbing are forgotten and in their place there is only desire.

He turns her over, interlacing his fingers with hers and pressing her into the grass as their eyes meet. His dark orbs are filled with passion, confidence and a devilish spark of mischief; the combination sends shivers down her spine and drives her wild. She doesn't even have time to react as he begins to make his way down her body, fingers exploring as he leaves a trail of kisses in his wake.

The straps of her dress are removed easily and Natsu doesn't even wait for an invitation before diving in. His warm hands massage and pinch as his mouth moves over and captures one of her breasts. She gasps in pure pleasure as her body is beset by maddening warmth. Natsu is the embodiment of pure fire; his shallow breaths quickly warm her chest and his tongue leaves a tingling sensation across every inch of skin it comes into contact with.

"Aah~!"

A sudden, gentle bite causes her to arch her back. In that moment the heated hand that was rubbing her hips snakes under her dress and pulls off her underwear in one quick motion. She simply watches with a mix of surprise and lust as he carelessly tosses the garment to the side and grins toothily at her.

His days of doubt and hesitance are long gone. Where he would once glance up at her unsure and indecisive he now moves without fear. Experience has made Natsu smooth; he explores her effortlessly and expertly, making her move when and how he desires. She is certain Natsu knows her body even better than she does herself.

She is clay in his hands and he is the artisan of her arousal. The thought crosses her mind as Natsu winks at her before disappearing underneath her dress.

... With him, she realizes, she doesn't lose control. She simply gives it all to him.

The thought is wiped away when the sudden sensation between her legs almost drives her insane. A burning feeling builds up from her depths as his tongue moves all around, darting in and out at random intervals. She's soaking wet and Natsu begins to suck wholeheartedly in response.

"N-Natsuuu..."

She calls his name weakly as her breaths become shorter and more laboured. His tongue wiggles and extends, going deeper and deeper and her body simply writhes to the movements. She bucks her hips, grabbing fistfuls of his hair and wrapping her legs around his shoulders. The sensation is building within her and threatens to spill over at the drop of a pin.

She is on the brink and Natsu can send her into oblivion at any time he chooses. If she were in any normal state of mind she would think that Natsu simply enjoyed keeping her on the edge but it is all she can do just to hold on to reality.

Wendy gasps when his sizzling hand rests on her stomach, thumb tracing her navel as his other hand rubs her bottom calmly. She can't hold on; her whole being is on fire and she can do nothing but moan and writhe and press herself as close to Natsu as she can.

His tongue darts up, hitting her most sensitive spot, and the feeling of _pure euphoria_ engulfs her.

Her world _explodes_ and all she can see is a cacophony of stars.

_Contentment..._

_Fulfillment..._

_Bliss..._

"Thanks for the meal!"

The words bring her back to reality as Natsu's figure comes back into focus. He wipes his mouth on the back of his hand and smiles naughtily at her before pressing himself onto her once more. Their lips meet; her taste mixed in with his own light the fire within her again and she briefly loses herself in the feeling of ecstasy before snapping back resolutely.

This time is different; she has control back from her paramour and intends to use it fully...

* * *

Natsu used to lose control of himself.

Loud, brash, and uncontrollable, he was the very essence of fire at its most destructive. Experience over the years, however, taught him to channel his energy. To think before he acted, to fight with purpose and to survey his surroundings with equanimity. He isn't a kid anymore; to protect his family he has to perform at his very best and to perform at his best means to focus and reign himself in.

Wendy flips him over with one quick motion and straddles him, interlacing her fingers with his and pressing him into the grass.

"I'm all fired up..."

She growls seductively in his ear before making her way down his body and he laughs good naturedly in response. This was definitely a pleasant surprise but no way Wendy was going to get to him...

It isn't long before his world explodes into a myriad of colours.

* * *

**More Notes:** Time for question and answer!

Question: "Buh-buh-buh Wumbologist! Wendy is only 12 years old you horrible lolicon!"

Answer: Natsu and Wendy are as old as you want them to be in this story :B

Seriously though, it's good to be back writing after all this time. I fell out of love with Fairy Tail in the last year or so and moved on to other media but I'm still a NatsuxWendy fan at heart. I was inspired by Wentsu week over at Tumblr. I didn't even know there was a Wentsu Tumblr! Hell, my story "Those Healing Hands" is on it which is awesome!

I know I said I wanted to write a longer, more involved NatsuxWendy story and I really did, I even have the first two chapters done and the story planned out. Writing takes a long time, though; there's simply too many things I want to do that take priority over writing. If you're still a fan after all this time then you have my apologies. Instead, I give you occasional one chapter stories born out of my enjoyment of the pairing. I'll always be a supporter and I've got a few more short story ideas that I want to publish when I have time.

As always, please R&amp;R. Especially those of you who have reviewed my stories before; I read each and every review and they mean the world to me!


End file.
